Queda prohibido no sonreír
by Brujita Lunera
Summary: One-shot. Después de la captura de la carta Esperanza ocurren muchas cosas en la vida de ambos castaños, por culpa de personas que no los quieren junto. Saldrán delante de todo ello o no?


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP. El resto de personajes son de mi autoría.

**Esta historia participa en el reto:**

**"¡El poeta de Tomoeda! Del foro, Cazadores de Cartas"**

—Diálogos.

«Pensamientos»

—_Hablando por teléfono_

.-.-.-.-. Cambio de escena

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

Después de lo que ambos castaños tuvieron que sufrir para capturar la carta nada, la cual fue transformada en The hope card, sin temer que perder aquel sentimiento tan importante para Sakura. Por fin ella le confesó sus sentimientos a Shaoran el cual lo acepto con mucha felicidad desde aquel momento fueron inseparables. Porque, Shaoran le pidió formalmente que fuera su novia y consiguió que su madre lo dejara quedar nuevamente en Japón, pero Mei-Ling tuvo que regresar a Hong Kong a seguir sus estudios. Durante todo el año escolar tanto Sakura como Shaoran se demostraban lo mucho que se amaban a pesar de ser unos niños aunque eran muy tímidos cosas que Tomoyo los hacía sonrojar con cada comentario que les hacia lo cual provocaba una gran sonrisa en ella. Así pasaron los meses hasta que Shaoran recibió una llamada de su madre.

—Yo contesto Wei. —Al estar cerca del teléfono lo contesto para no molestar tanto a su anciano amigo y fiel mayordomo—. Casa de Li —dijo como saludo, pero al preguntar por el afirmo quien era.

—_Con Xiao-Lang_ —dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono con serenidad.

—Si soy yo Shaoran —respondió sabiendo que era su madre.

—_Estás bien_ —interrogó.

—Si madre —confirmó—, espero que usted también lo esté.

—_Lo estoy. El motivo de la llamada es para informarte que hay un flujo de energía negativa en China y no sabemos de dónde proviene_ —explicó.

—Entiendo madre.

—_Necesito que regreses lo más pronto posible_.

—Si —contestó. Aquello lo sorprendió mucho y le molesto a la vez también, pero sabía que su madre no le pediría que regresara si aquello no fuera algo importante.

Ahora no sabía cómo se lo iba a decir a Sakura, tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo estará en Hong Kong, pero sin importar lo que fuera tenía que decírselo pronto porque tenía que partir a más tardar dentro de dos días. Ese mismo día llamo a Sakura para verse en el parque pingüino y como lo hizo una vez la esperaba en el puente del mismo.

—Ayer recibí una llamada de parte de mi madre —expuso mientras miraba al rio que estaba debajo del puente. Sakura se sorprendió de aquello, pero no dijo nada para que el continuara—. En China, se siente mucha energía negativa y me pidió que regresara. —Aquello sí que sorprendió a Sakura quien se puso triste.

—Ya veo —respondió muy triste—. ¿Cuándo te vas?

—Dentro de dos días

—Tan pronto

—Sí. Al parecer es algo muy grave lo que está pasando.

—Entiendo —dijo desanimada.

— ¿Cuándo regresas? —Preguntó sintiendo miedo por su respuesta.

—No lo sé. —Sakura cuando lo vio supo que tenía que ser ella quien lo apoyara a él.

—Aunque estemos en países diferentes podemos comunicarnos.

—No estás enojada —preguntó viéndola a los ojos.

—No. Además, la señora Ierán no llamaría si no fuera algo importante.

—Si —dijo viendo nuevamente al agua correr debajo de ellos.

—Si necesitan ayuda no dudes en llamarme que iré. —Indicó dándole ánimos y afirmando a la vez que contaba con ella si las cosas se salían de control.

—Lo tendré presente —contestó acercándose a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo y darle un lindo y dulce besos en los labios de su adorable novia.

—Mi querido Shaoran. —Es lo que dijo Sakura luego del beso y recostarse en su pecho.

Sakura estaba triste, pero lo entendía así que no lo dejaría verla triste y le daría mucho apoyo para que se vaya tranquilo. Así pasaron aquellos días, Sakura se la pasó en casa de Shaoran aprovechando de los días que tenían para estar juntos. Rieron, se dieron muchos abrazos, sin importarles su timidez, ni todos los comentarios de sus amigos, aquellos días fueron largos e intensos entre ir a la escuela, pasear y despedirse de todos ellos.

Al llegar a Hong Kong Shaoran se dio cuenta de que la situación era peor de lo que pensaba, así que sin perder tiempo fue a su casa lo más rápido que pudo. Desde que llego pasaron meses largos y duros para él, buscando de donde provenía tanta energía negativa que ya empezó afectar a todo la población aunque todo le resultaba cansado el siempre se daba tiempo para escribirle una carta a su Sakura, contándole lo mucho que la extrañaba y la amaba, pero sin decirle como estaban las cosas ahí, también se pasaba horas leyendo sus cartas. Cuando por fin dieron con el lugar no encontraron a nadie por lo cual, Shaoran tuvo que quedarse en Hong Kong como futuro jefe de concilio para que entrenara y aprendiera de su antecesor todo lo referente al concilio aunque Ierán se opuso a aquello, el consejo gano por mayoría, pero aunque no estaban de acuerdo con eso Shaoran acato la orden y mantuvo así una relación a la distancia con Sakura.

A pesar de la distancia Sakura era feliz por tener a su ser amado aunque no sea cerca de ella, pero un día de pronto dejo de recibir cartas tan seguidas, cada vez eran varios días los que habían entre la llegada de una y de otra, sin que nadie se lo esperara surgieron problemas, el principal fue del clan Li en donde Ierán fue acusada de desorden por intentar anular una orden del consejo donde Shaoran tenía que pasar una larga temporada en un monasterio y luego la amenaza que llego en donde decían que terminarían con la vida del futuro líder si no dejaba a la señora de las cartas Clow. Shaoran en aquellos dos años hizo todo lo que se le pedía pero aquello no lo iba a hacer y dio una rotunda negativa, y eso fue el detonante para que sus hermanas sufrieran accidentes por causa de algunos eventos extraños producto de la magia, en el transcurso de esos 6 meses el obsequio a sus hermanas talismanes para que las protegiera de cualquier amenaza, causándole que empezaran a atacarlo a él. Eso no le importo porque sabía defenderse de todo esos hechizos, simplemente él era al igual que la maestra de carta y la reencarnación de Clow, uno de los hechiceros más poderoso de la época. Dos largos meses investigando de donde provenían los ataques, sin saber quién era el que causa tantos problemas. Justamente en aquella época su hermana mayor anuncio a todos que estaba esperando un bebé por lo cual, Shaoran quería acabar con esa amenaza para que no estuvieran en peligro ni él, ni sus hermanas. A pesar de que se le hacía muy difícil comunicarse con Sakura por todo lo que tenía que hacer, se daba el tiempo porque quería saber de ella, de que lo esperara y saber si no pasaban cosas extrañas a su alrededor o de sus sueños porque aquella amenaza decía que no lo querían con Sakura y le preocupaba mucho que a ella le pasara algo por su culpa, sin imaginar que algo le causaría el mayor dolor y que provocaría el rompimiento definitivo de su relación con Sakura, la muerte de su primer sobrino. Aquel día había recibió nuevamente una amenaza de muerte, pero su hermana Feimei que estaba embarazada había decido salir a por un helado y como las amenazas anteriores no le dio importancia porque algunas eran falsas o simplemente nunca lo atacaban aunque en otras no, pero igual no le dio importancia y decidió ir junto a su hermana por aquel helado, antojo de su hermana, iban tranquilamente caminando, pero cuando ya estaban lejos de la mansión sintieron una energía maligna acechándolos e intentaron regresar a la mansión, pero en el camino se encontraron con una sombra, la cual Shaoran enfrento, pero esta era escurridiza y desaparecía y la mayoría de los ataques no surgían efecto en ella por lo cual, se enfoco en localizar de donde provenía aquella energía, pero por más que intentaba no logro descubrirla su ubicación y en un descuido aquella sombra le iba a darle un ataque a traición directamente en la espalda por lo cual, Feimei salió del escudo que Shaoran le puso para protegerla. Cuando ella grito cuidado, el escapo del ataque, pero la sombra se desquito con ella lanzándola por los aires provocando que se chocara contra un árbol, perdiendo así el conocimiento y a su bebé. Por otra parte, cuando Shaoran vio eso se indigno y no pudo hacer nada, porque aquella sombra se había desvanecido con una sonrisa siniestra.

Aunque llego al hospital con su hermana en brazos era demasiado tarde la criatura había muerto y su hermana estaba a punto de morir si no hubiera llegado en ese instante al quirófano. Desde aquel día no fue el mismo se sentía muy mal por lo que sucedió y para proteger a todos decidió terminar con Sakura. Al igual que Shaoran, Sakura no entendió los motivos porque nunca le dio razón ni justificante para aquello, aunque no supo aquello, acepto la decisión de terminar su relación con el chino.

Con el pasar de los años Sakura se convierte en una chica triste aunque sonríe, su sonrisa no es verdadera. Todos sus amigos se daban cuenta de aquello, pero ella al ver que no podía engañarlos los alejo poco a poco, porque los recuerdos la lastiman y a veces no podía disimular cuando lo único que quería era llorar por no tener a Shaoran. Sus guardianes estaban preocupados por su estado porque su magia se estaba viendo afectada mucho y por más que deseaban acercarse a ella, Sakura huía. Había días en que le decía a Tomoyo que cuidara de Kero. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba sola, ya que su padre tenía que viajar frecuentemente por las excavaciones y su hermano por su trabajo y estudios no tenía tiempo aunque también estaba muy preocupado por su pequeña hermana.

Shaoran por su parte, se volvió frío y distante como antes de conocer a la castaña o más, seguía órdenes y responsabilidades sin contradecir nada al Consejo. Ierán veía con preocupación a su hijo que cada vez se escondía más en sí mismo, es frío ahora con todos, ni Meiling podía sacarla una sonrisa, ni sus hermanas. Sin embargo aunque su hermana no lo culpara por la pérdida de su bebé él se sentía culpable por ello y se encerró en su mundo de entrenamientos, no habían palabras, no habían nada, sólo dolor. Eso era todo lo que se veía en la mansión Li y en la casa Kinomoto.

El brillo de Sakura estaba desapareciendo día tras día sin poder evitarlo. Un día Sakura estaba sentada en el borde del barranco donde alguna vez la carta ilusión apareció en forma de su madre, solo observando a la nada y pensando en todo.

Por otra parte, Shaoran empezó a dejar que los demás le ordenaran todo lo que se les antojara era tan huraño que prefería encerrase en la soledad de su habitación, se había convertido en un ermitaño en su adolescencia.

Sakura desde aquel día en el barranco conoció a nuevas personas y entre ellas a un joven hechicero que le estaba enseñando a ver la vida de otra forma, que la magia solo servía para cumplir todos los caprichos que ella deseara, se empezó a volver un poco egoísta y malcriada, perdiendo poco a poco su verdadera esencia y a sus amigos de infancia, y a pesar de todo aquello la única amiga verdadera que le queda era Tomoyo aunque aun así ella también la alejaba de su lado. La magia de Sakura se estaba volviendo de un color rosa oscura, ya no tenía aquel suave y brillante color rosa, era un rosa agresivo, sus guardianes poco a poco estaban perdiendo energías con aquello. Hasta que un día ocurrió lo inevitable Kero se encerró en el libro de las cartas para protegerlas de su dueña y Yue estuvo a punto de desaparecer, pero antes de que ambos guardianes durmieran nuevamente dijeron unas cuantas palabras a su ama.

—Aunque no soportaba al mocoso, no esperaba que tú te convirtieras en esto —regañó con tristeza viendo como una joven muy hermosa de 16 años los veía con insolencia por no dejarla usar las cartas para asustar a cuanta persona le diera una negativa como respuesta.

—Aunque él te dejará no debías de usar tu magia para fines negativos. —Indicó Yue viéndola inexpresivamente aunque se notaba también en él la tristeza de ver a su ama comportarse así—. Mira como estamos —comentó antes de caer al suelo y que Kero se encerara en el libro con las cartas. Mientras que una atónita Sakura veía aquello.

— ¿Qué hice? —exclamó cayendo al suelo llorando amargamente—. Los perdí a ellos también por culpa de mi dolor —manifestó derrumbándose totalmente.

Después de tanto tiempo de contemplar a Yukito en el suelo sin escuchar nada más que sus lamentos, vio como su hermano la veía con tristeza y reproche. Sus amados guardianes ya no estaban con ella, ni sus amigas las cartas. Aquel día lloro como nunca lo había hecho, abrazada a su hermano, quien la abrazo intentando calmar su dolor hasta que se quedo dormida. Permaneció así durante varios días sin despertar, cosas que preocupo mucho a su hermano y a su padre cuando al fin despertó no quiso salir de su habitación, sin comer, sin hacer nada permaneció ahí. Su padre preocupado por ella no pudo evitar entrar a su habitación aunque ella fingía su sonrisa, era una sonrisa apagada, dolida. Por lo cual, le obsequio algunos libros de poesía para que aprendiera de la cultura latina y olvidara un poco su dolor entre los libros, también su madre la contemplaba junto a Touya dormir a Sakura. Yukito despertó sin recordar nada de su otra existencia.

Poco a poco empezó a recuperarse de aquella triste, se puso como meta abrir el libro de las cartas nuevamente con magia limpia y pura, tal cual los guardianes se merecían y las cartas se merecían. Aquel mes de marzo termino y empezó abril, el día en que Sakura cumpliría 17 años, ese mismo día su hermano viendo que la joven ya no sonreía con falsedad y que se mostraba como la Sakura de antes despistada, alegre, ingenua, enérgica y niña buena de su infancia, le obsequio un gran libro que vio donde había diferentes poetas con diferentes estilos, la joven agradeció a su hermano el obsequio. Ahora su meta era volver a ser la de antes aunque le estaba costando un poco porque aquel hechicero le estaba haciendo la vida imposible en la escuela, pero a pesar de aquello recupero a sus amigos.

Se sentó en su cama a ojear el libro que le obsequio su hermano y en el final del libro, en la portada trasera venia una página web, no dudo y se metió en aquella web que hablaban de poesía de varios autores, pero no se fijó en ninguno por el momento, pero leyó todos los comentarios o en su mayoría, lo que cada persona pensaba, pero un comentario llamó su atención ya que era exactamente su pensamiento acerca de ese poema, así que le escribió por interno para platicar con él sobre ese y varios poemas más. Su seudónimo en la página era Cherry, mientras que el de él era Dragón. Hablaron de muchas cosas y a la vez nada, durante un año fueron los mejores amigos de Internet, ellos no veían la hora para chatear, poco a poco fueron hablando de sus vidas, cada uno sin esconder nada sólo sus nombres, procedencias y sus poderes, hablaban de sus familias, de sus tristezas y sus amores, pero sin mencionar la magia.

Un día cuando Shaoran tenían casi 19 años hubo un gran revuelo en la mansión Li porque el Consejo de ancianos había impuesto que Shaoran se casará. El no había dicho nada ni contradicho, solo acepto. Su madre, sus hermanas y prima estaban consternadas por aquello, Meiling llamo consternada a Tomoyo con la cual seguía manteniendo contacto para contarle lo sucedido y todo lo que está pasando en Hong Kong, cosa para que la misma Tomoyo tomara carta en el asunto y le diga a Sakura lo que estaba pasando.

Aquella primera semana de febrero Sakura llora por varios días olvidando a sus amigos, se concentro en su dolor y en olvidar su sonrisa, su cabello rebelde, la mirada que él siempre le daba, quería olvidar todo de Shaoran. Lloro nuevamente cuando ya se había prometido que no lo haría, no contesta a nadie, no comió, no hablo, pero su ordenador parpadea por todos los mensajes que ahí habían esperando ser vistos por ella, se levanto y vio todos, los iba a cerrar, pero todos eran de Dragón, pero al ver la preocupación por ella decidió escribirle.

Cherry dice:

—Disculpa por no conectarme, ni contestar—

Dragón dice:

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? —

Cherry dice:

—Me entere que mi ex se va a casar y yo lo amo Dragón, pero tengo miedo—

Dragón dice:

—Lucha por lo que quieres, pelea por tu amor si es lo quieres —

Cherry dice:

—Tengo miedo—

Dragón dice:

—No abandones por el miedo, lucha no seas como yo que por problemas lo deje todo incluyendo a mi novia, a mis amigos, ella me odia —

Sakura sentía el dolor en aquellas palabras de su amigo.

Cherry dice:

—No digas eso, ella no te odia—

Dragón dice:

—Ella cambio—

Dijo Shaoran recordando las palabras de su prima acerca del cambio de Sakura que no dejo que terminara de contarle porque le dolía que ella sufriera por su culpa.

Cherry dice:

—Debes de luchar tú también por su amor—

Dragón dice:

—Es demasiado tarde—

Cherry dice:

—Sigue tu consejo y gracias voy a viajar a Hong Kong por mi novio—

Cherry dice:

Se desconecto

Dragón dice:

— ¿Qué? —

Fue lo único que escribió cuando se dio cuenta que Cherry ya no estaba en línea. Se sorprendió cuando leyó aquello y empezó a atar cabos con lo que hace pocas horas Mei-Ling le conto acerca de Sakura y sus historias eran parecidas.

Aquella misma tarde Sakura intento abrir el libro de las cartas consiguiéndolo. Vio como Kero la veía con una castada de lágrimas feliz por ver a su ama, también vio que su aura era como la que él vio la primera vez de aquel rosa suave y brillante, Yue también despertó, pero aquello provoco que Sakura se cansara mucho ya que esos días había llorado y no se había alimentado bien, pero no le importo nada, estaba feliz por tener a sus guardianes y a sus cartas con ella.

La señora de las cartas Sakura llego a China con ayuda de Tomoyo que le regalo un pasaje, pero al llegar a Hong Kong se empezó a sentir muy cansada, las cartas, al igual que Yue estaban absorbiendo su magia y se encontró con problemas porque su magia esta débil y no solo eso cuando llego a su hotel sintió una presencia extraña, así que la siguió. Era una mujer hermosa, pero cruel.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Yo soy la prometida de Shaoran y no dejare que te acerques a él —dijo sin más empezando a atacarla sin más. Aquella era una hechicera de magia negra que quería conseguir el poder y la influencia que tenían los Li.

Aquella que ahora es la prometida de Shaoran quiere acabar con ella literalmente, ella con ayuda de sus guardianes llevaron aquella mujer fuera de la vista y el alcance de personas inocentes, pero aquella pelea llamo la atención no solo del consejo de anciano sino también de la familia Li, ya que Shaoran sabía que Sakura estaba por llegar a China, pero al sentir aquella batalla se preocupo, lo que más le sorprendió al llegar fue que Sakura estaba peleando con dos personas, una de ellas era su prometida, pero el otro era un hombre que desconocía y sin dudarlo iba a donde ellos estaban para ayudarla, pero Kerberos se lo impidió.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer mocoso? —Interrogó Kerberos poniéndose delante de él impidiendo su paso.

—No ves ayudarla —respondió molesto por la interrupción.

—Esta batalla es de ella. —Aseguró.

— ¿Qué estas queriendo decir? —interrogó preocupado.

—Ese hechicero fue el que le lleno de cosas la cabeza haciendo que su magia cambiara —explicó, mientras miraba como peleaba Sakura con los hechiceros.

— ¿Qué?

Kerberos no le dijo nada más y se acerco a pelear junto a su ama. Sakura pelea con todas sus fuerzas y gano, no solo ante aquella mujer sino ante aquel hechicero que quería acabar con ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de vencerlos, el consejo empezó a atacarla y sin dudarlo se enfrento a todos ellos, pero aquella batalla la estaba llevando al límite de sus fuerzas haciendo que un nuevo poder explora con mayor intensidad en ella, ya que sus cartas al volver abrir el libro absorbían grandes cantidades de la misma, tanto Ierán como Shaoran no entendía como el consejo atacaba a Sakura y se dieron cuenta que ese par los estaba controlando. Al ver que Sakura peleaba sin descanso Shaoran grito a Sakura que usara un conjuro.

—Sakura utiliza la carta sueño —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Esa era la primera vez que Sakura se dio cuenta de todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor, pero no podía meterse en la pelea, se dio cuenta. Porque, Kerberos había transmitido sus palabras a todos los presentes. Sakura sin pensárselo mucho lanzo el hechizo que durmió a todos aquellos ancianos, una vez que durmieron Ierán y Shaoran lanzaron algunos hechizos quitándole el control que tenían aquel par sobre ellos aunque unos cuantos lo habían hecho por decisión propia.

Nuevamente la batalla empezó entre los hermanos Deng y Sakura, ya que el lanzo un hechizo a su hermana y a el mismo para recuperarse. Aunque Sakura estaba en desventaja dio todo de si hasta las últimas consecuencias. Los Li estaban asombrados por la tenacidad y aquella forma de desafiar en la pelea, pero orgullosos de que ella sea la vencedora.

Sakura por su parte, está débil por la pelea y cae del cielo cuando sus alas desaparecen. Muchos gritos se oyeron cuando empezó a caer precipitadamente al suelo, pero no cayo porque Shaoran lo impidió.

—Dios del viento ven —conjuró Shaoran al verla caer. De su espada salió una ráfaga de viento que impidió que cayera al suelo.

Al tenerla cerca, Shaoran la abrazo con fuerza. Era Sakura, su Sakura, después de tanto tiempo la volvía a ver, pero se asusto por ver que no reaccionaba y en la desesperación y la angustia de verla así la aferro a él y se la llevo a su casa para que la revisaran, pero se dio cuenta que Sakura solo estaba durmiendo cosa que le hizo sonreír.

Después de tanto tiempo era la primera vez que sonreía, él la recostó en su cama y velo su sueño durante largo tiempo, mientras que los guardianes hablaban con Ierán. Sakura despertó por un momento para ver a un cansado Shaoran que la veía con devoción y con mucho amor.

—Despertaste.

—Si —afirmó viéndolo a los ojos—, pero aun tengo mucho sueño.

—Duerme princesa.

—Sí —respondió, pero con los ojos cerrados le pidió que se quedara con ella—. Acuéstate a mi lado.

El sin pensarlo tanto hizo lo que su amada le pidió y dulcemente acaricio los cabellos de Sakura para que volviera a dormir.

Aquel 14 de febrero fue inolvidable para ellos porque con gestos y miradas se profesaron todo el amor que tenían guardado para ellos.

.-.-.-.-.

Un año había pasado de aquello. Sakura está caminando por el parque pingüino en la espera de su novio y prometido, para pasear aquel día de san Valentín, juntos. Después de tanto tiempo eran el primero que celebraban juntos y felices, y también le recordaba muchas cosas.

Hace un año Shaoran y ella acordaron que se casarían cuando terminaran sus carreras cosas que no agrado a más de uno, pero a ellos no les importo. Era su decisión, la decisión de ambos.

Camino distraídamente por el parque hasta que se encuentra un montón de globos atados a una piedra y en cada tres globos colgaba unas frases de un poema, un poema que describía cosas por la que pasaron y que quedaron prohibidas desde que se encontraron.

Sakura escogió de todo el poema el verso que más le gusto. Era de un poeta latino muy reconocido, Neruda. Sonrío al leerlo:

—Queda prohibido no sonreír a los problemas —susurró Shaoran llegando a hurtadilla hasta ella, leyendo el cartelito que tenía entre sus manos su amada.

—No luchar por lo que quieres —declaró Sakura dejándose abrazar y recargándose sobre su novio.

—Abandonarlo todo por miedo —habló cerca de su oído.

—No convertir en realidad tus sueños —proclamó Sakura esa última frase girándose. Queda prohibido no ser feliz —expresó feliz por todo el tiempo que están juntos y por el que pasaran—, mi querido Shaoran. Feliz san Valentín —felicitó dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

—Feliz san Valentín, mi amor —celebró viéndola a los ojos—. Te amo.

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brujita Lunera**

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Feliz San Valentín atrasado... si es verdad soy un caso perdido con el tiempo ...porque no puede dejar de lado mi parte holgazana y más cuando tengo que estudiar... los quiero mucho... gracias de antemano por leer mi One-Shot y espero os guste porque no sé si me quedo bien...Mi lado re-azucarado no florece en mi aun XD

Dejar reviews...

Al final hice mención del fragmento, porque lo creí necesario. Además, mencione de quien es.

GRACIAS A TODOS.

**PD: Hay partes que han sido modificadas, si hay algún error no duden en decírmelo...!**


End file.
